


Want A Taste

by RandomRyu



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: If Carl actually did lick the spoon when Negan offered it to him.





	Want A Taste

Negan scoops up the warmed sauce on the dip of the wooden spoon, bringing it upwards towards his mouth to taste it. It’s not totally warmed through yet, but the flavor is rich and satisfying on Negan’s tongue; setting his taste buds alight.

Without wiping off the spoon where his mouth had touched it, he turns around with the utensil gripped in his hand.

“Want a taste?” He raises an eyebrow at Carl, a wide grin on his face. He leans in close enough to the boy to be in his personal bubble. The older man has no concept of privacy, especially when it came to giving people some breathing room. He always hovers above them like a predator waiting to strike.

Carl, working on rolling out the dough for the rolls to put in the oven, pauses. He flicks his one intact eye up to Negan. He glares at Negan with a sneer, meeting the man’s gaze.. His insufferable grin puts his perfect teeth on display along with his dimples dipped on his cheeks. Freshly shaven, he appears more presentable and clean. He’s close enough that Carl can smell his aftershave, the minty scent making his nostrils tingle.

Negan takes that as refusal. He’s about to pull away with some snarky comment until Carl starts to lean forwards, not taking his hands off the rolling pin. 

Without breaking eye contact, the boy’s lips connect with the wooden spoon. He closes them around the edge, tasting the sauce that had started to cool down as it’s exposed to the air. He stays like that for a few seconds before he pulls away. His tongue lingers on the tip of the spoon, peeking past his plump, pink lips. Negan can do nothing but stare as the boy finally pulls away, mouth forming into a hard line once again like nothing happened. At closer inspection, Negan can spot a hint of a blush staining Carl’s pale, lightly freckled cheeks.

Negan makes an amused clicking noise with his tongue, a chuckle rising from his throat, not breaking his smile. He hadn’t expected Carl to actually do it. He was mainly messing with him, pushing his buttons and annoying the kid just because he could. 

“How’s it taste?” Negan asks, his voice pitching an octave lower. It’s a sultry, suggestive tone that rumbles in Carl’s ears like oncoming thunder. An unseen electricity jumps between them, the tension hanging thick in the air. There’s a dark, hungry glimmer in Negan’s eyes. If he didn’t already seem like a predator ready to pounce at his pray any other moment they were together, it was now.

“Good,” Carl responds, his voice nearly a whisper. It had taken him a moment to find his voice. He hadn’t spoken much since Negan hauled him back to Alexandria. Words escape him for the time being, knowing that Negan would just shut him down if he created any arguments. Which would be an idiotic move now that they were in Carl’s home territory and any little mistake could go south faster than Carl could blink.

“So, it’s got the Grimes’ seal of approval?” Negan comments, leaning back slightly in amusement. His tongue peeks from between his teeth. Carl would think he had no other facial expression than that goofy grin if he’d hadn’t been around him for long.

Carl has no further comment. The area above the bridge of his nose creases as his eyebrows knit together. He finally tears his eye away from the older man and focuses back in on preparing the rolls, trying to tamp down the spark of underlying arousal that began to build up in his lower stomach.

Negan simply chuckles and turns back to the stove.


End file.
